What have I done?
by MeganPaigex3
Summary: It was then I realized, I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him behind. ONESHOT!


**I didn't like what went on in the last episode at all, so I decided to change it. Hope you like it. JOMMY FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star unfortunately. I will one day though. Trust mee.**

What have I done?

I was sitting in the limo on the way to the airport. I couldn't get Tommy's perfect face out of my head though. The hurt in his eyes that he was trying so hard to cover up. No one but me saw it because I was covering up the same pain. It was then I realized, I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him behind.

"Excuse me?" I knocked on the glass behind the driver. "Can you take me back? I forgot something." _Yeah. Only the love of my life._

The driver looked at me oddly, but I didn't care. I had one thought in my head. _God, I am an idiot._

I told him the directions of where we were going. The studio that I had bought when G Major tried to kick me away. I used to hang out all the time with the guys, and Tommy would come pick me up for recording and stuff like that. That place was where I went when life got too hard. It was my safehaven and Tommy knew that. I didn't even wait for the limo to come to a complete stop. I didn't have time to waste. I took off running into the run down building. I walked through the door and almost exploded from happiness. I was right! He was sitting there on the couch deep in thought. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"I couldn't do it." He jumped a little when my voice broke the unnaturally loud silence, and turned around. The pain in his eyes tore my heart out.

"What did you just say?" he asked softly. He didn't even have gel in his hair, which was proof of how much pain I had caused him. God. I felt like the devil himself because I knew this wasn't the first time I hurt him or took advantage of him.

"I hadn't even made it to the airport yet and I missed you so much it hurt. You're my everything. I can't leave everything behind, now can I?" I said. It was the truth.

"I missed you more." He gave me one of his smoldering looks and my heart melted like it always did. That look made me remember my happy memories with him. My seventeenth birthday when I asked why he and Sadie broke up and the day in the church when we were recording came to mind when I thought of these memories.

"So, are you still in the mood for a wedding or did I blow it?"

"You could never blow it. I think I can put this past us, but there's still a problem. I'm stuck here and you're gonna be in London." I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, I could either stay here with you, you could come with me, or we both stay where we are and come visit each other all the time."

"Jude-" I could tell he was going to say something that would completely crush my plans, so I interrupted him.

"Tommy, don't say anything to mess this up. I need you, and you need me. Isn't that enough?" I looked into his chocolate colored eyes. They looked conflicted. I knew he thought that it wouldn't work this time, like all the other times, but unlike all the other times, I didn't actually leave and learn he was my lifeline.

"Jude, I don't know how we can make this work. You're going to live across the world! If you stayed back because of me, I'd never forgive myself."

"Then you can come with me, Tommy! Please! I need you!" I sounded selfish and desperate, but I was beyond caring. If it got Tommy Quincy by my side. I was to the point I would commit murder to get him by my side.

"Jude, what about my contract with G Major? How do you think I'll get out of that one, Miss I-Have-An-Answer-For-Everything? Darius is one tough cookie when it comes to stuff like this." Teasing. The teasing was my favorite part of our relationship because it didn't hurt like when Jamie teased me, it felt natural that he tease me and I him.  
We looked at each other and said at the same time with evil smiles on our faces. It was a nice change from the serious expressions we had been carrying for the past week.

"We're breaking into G Major."

**Hope you like it. It's shorter than I would have liked though. Ah wel. Reviews would be nice xD**


End file.
